


Mandalorian Quest

by vivial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Bickering, Bounty Hunters, Civil War, Death Watch, Draboon, F/M, Galactic Republic Senate, Hoth, Interplanetary Travel, Kalevala, Mandalore, New Mandalorian, Prequel, References to the Jedi Council, Tatooine, Tension, True Mandalorian, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivial/pseuds/vivial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, become protectors of duchess Satine of Mandalore, since she is hunted by mercenaries sent by someone who wants to usurp her throne. They have to keep on the run while Satine sends messages to her people around the system, to help mantain hope that the new mandalorian side shall prevail, with the peace she wants to keep, even if she can barely tolerante the Padawan's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Turbulent Speech

**Author's Note:**

> HEEELLO THEEEEERE! Finally I am posting this work!  
> First things first: I don't speak English that well, so the text might have mistakes.  
> Second: this fanfiction respects Star Wars Canon, now know as Legends, as much as it is possible. Dates and facts were searched in Wookiepedia and Tumblr.  
> Third: this is rated M, because I added some bonus chapter that I found interesting.  
> Fourth: this fanfiction is Obitine related but it doesnt focus mainly on their relationship. It also Explores Mandalore's system and its governement.  
> I may commit mistakes. Be nice.

Her voice echoed through the square full of people. It was her first open speech that lasted more than ten minutes without interruption of any kind. It was dangerous, sickening, her stomach full of crazy Kalevalan butterflies, with their pointy and poisoned wings. Satine still remembered the day she was playing in the fields of her family in Kalevala, the same day her father sent her away to Coruscant, eight years ago.

The curious eyes of the crowd took her back to the present and Satine knew she was saying the words she memorised, but not with the passion she wanted to say them. Her advisors told her that a speech would make them feel protected during that unstable time and the chances of finally being accepted as Mand'alor would be bigger.

"I shall recover our planet and rebuild it, slowly but unstoppable, and through pacifism - not violence! - we shall achieve the Mandalorian glory lost amidst this foolish civil war!" She claimed and her people - a crowd made of New Mandalorians and some True Mandalorians, the remaining survivors of the war, rallied her.

" _Aranar ni teh te’aaray, aranar val teh te’akaan_ ” she thought almost desperately, but her smile shined upon her people. " _Defend me from the pain, defend them from the war.”_

It was a miracle when her royal guards sent her to the ground, seconds before the laser shot appeared above them. She could have been shot in the head if wasn't for her guards.  
" _Vor entye_ " she said, in a relief that was suddenly replaced as fear and worries. "Thank you." The people in the square was screaming and had spread around the place. Ten guards followed a shadow of a man, dressed in full Mandalorian gear and Satine recognised the symbol, even if he was so far away, even if the war has been over eight years ago, even if he was inside one of the tallest buildings. It was the Death Watch insignia. And that assassin was meant for her.

 

 

* * *

 

"This is ridiculous!" Prime-Minister Almec said, in the Council Room. Satine was there with them, but somehow she did not have any word in that matter. A matter that concerned her own life. "The Duchess should not go to public again, not without guards to secure her!"

"Her life is my _first_ concern, prime-minister, but the people must see her in action, alive and well, to accept her as Mand'alor" Prince Merric explained. He was five years older than Satine and a member of the Senate, but Satine was the ruler of that system and yet she couldn't say a thing about that matter because they wouldn't hear her.

" _They say I am too young!"_ She thought bitterly "I honestly do not see how that change something!" Her mind was a battle of her own, while her council kept a fight for her.

“This fighting won’t solve our problems, Minister!” she complained, taking a sip of her darkened liquor. She made a foolish face, for it was really strong with alcohol. "Death Watch still threats my people, this civil war ruined the Mandalorian system! How can my council expect me to be quiet about this continued slaughtering of my people?"

She was so angry that Satine almost choked on her words. Her advisors should be worried about their status. The war consumed and stole everything Mandalore had. Satine Kryze could not bear to watch that bloodshed water the Mandalorian fields.

"Your Grace, we only worry about your safety" prime-minister Almec explained carefully, his fair hair shining with the reflection of the lights on the room. "I understand you care for your people but it is our job to worry about you, mostly. You are our major matter, and when we agree on how to proceed with that, we shall look upon the rest of Mandalore."

"Your ideals are noble, little duchess, but if you are dead, who are to rule Mandalore?" Minister Lusara said, her voice as soft as satin. She was responsible for the education on Mandalore and helped Satine's father as well on that matter. Satine truly trusted her. "Not Death Watch, I suppose, nor anyone who is trying to kill you. You are too naive, little duchess. The world is harsher than this."

"I-- I understand, Lusara." She gasped, staring through the windows. The sky began to darken outside, Concordia shining upon them. "I suppose we should make an agreement towards my safety, shouldn't we?"

They gathered all the possible ideas and discussed through the night, Satine surrounded by two of her royal guards. They were afraid that another attack may happen and yet, no one showed up.

The Council didn't agree at all, which made Satine very disappointed about that. They wanted to protect her but they had no idea of _how to_  do it. " _And I am the one who is too young and immature here!"_ She thought, bitterly.

"We should hire her better bodyguards" Prince Merric asserted carefully gazing Satine's royal guards. As a protocol, they wore masks that covered everything but their eyes and they would never talk without the duchess consent. Satine owned her life to those guards, many have died because of her. She shook her head in disapproval.

"My guards are the best you could ever find. I hate to claim so, but they are Mandalorian warriors and there is no better warrior in this galaxy!" She replied, raised eyebrows at Merric. "They never failed in defending me. _They never will!_ "

Lusara laughed, her sultry voice making Satine smile a little. That old lady was an amazing woman, very clever, very clumsy. She never talked when she knew that her words are useless; they never were "The little duchess is right, my dear Council, Mandalorian warrior fits their position very well." Lusara implied softly and Satine thought she had won that discussion. However, "But we shall seek the only group that should measure power with Mandalorian warriors."

"I refuse to join the Republic!" Satine cried out loud, smacking her hand on the table. "This will lead us to an even greater threat!"

"I do not disagree, my lady, but the Republic has the Jedi." Merric explained, now fully understanding Lusara's idea. "And the Jedi are great warriors, and familiar with our situation. And peacekeepers, which may comfort you."

"I still think this is utterly unnecessary, good Council!" Satine added, her arms against her chest in a clear move of disapproval.

"If we wait any longer, there would be no duchess for us to hail" minister Lusara said. "The Jedi can be our only hope to keep the duchess safe."

Satine's gaze hurt them all but they didn't seem to care. They were blind by fear, but she decided she would not kneel to fear or to Death Watch or to whatever was hunting her.

She would kneel for _no one._


	2. Jedi Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive at the Mandalore Landing Station, ready to meet up with the Duchess. Qui-Gon gives advices to the young ruler, that are not happily followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there!  
> second chapter, same rules though.  
> since I am not a native English speaker, I may commit mistakes. I try to correct them as soon as I know them, though.  
> I try to follow "Canon" or the data I find on Wookiepedia, so the story seems reasonable.

 

Master Qui-Gon was often silent, lost in his own mind. He could reach powerful dimmensions when meditating, Obi-Wan could sense it every time he passed through his master's chambers during the trip.

    "Padawan" Qui-Gon called for him, during the twelfth time Obi-Wan crossed the corridor in his unease walk. "Come in here, now."

    Obi-Wan would not dare to pretend he didn't listen to his master. He entered the room and sat down in front of Qui-Gon.

     "Yes, master?" he asked politely.

     Qui-Gon didn't even opened his eyes. He could sense Obi-Wan's anxiety, he just didn't understand why.

     "What bothers you, Obi-Wan?" He questioned calmly.

    The young Jedi sighed loudly, making Qui-Gon giggle.

    "This mission of ours, master, it seems so..."

    "Ultimately wrong?" Qui-Gon guessed, smiling upon Obi-Wan's nod. "I understand your anxiety, Padawan. But everything will be fine."

    " _I doubt that!"_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly. He cleaned his throat and added, out loud this time "Mandalorians used to hunt Jedi in the Old Republic times. I can't help but think this is a trap, master!"

    "That was a long time ago, Obi-Wan, there is nothing to fear." Qui-Gon explained carefully."Fear leads to the darkside. Also, Mandalore is already too messed up to hunt Jedi. They were divided in three different factions and their civil war may have ended Eight years ago, but everything only gets worse each passing day."

    "Another reason to be unease about this whole plot!" Obi-Wan complained, trying really hard to not look so scared in front of his master.

    "We were assigned to protect the Duchess, Obi-Wan, and believe me, if the stories about her are true, you have nothing to fear."

    Obi-Wan was really tired of hearing about that duchess. Some old lady needed protection and they are meant to be the guardians. He felt ridiculously embarrassed about it.

    "Why not?" He asked without delay.

    "The Mandalorian Duchess happens to be a pacifist." Qui-Gon articulated, eyes still closed, his meditation working fully during their conversation. Obi-Wan was angry with the Duchess, he could sense it. "She avoids and dislikes any act of violence towards any kind of life that exists in the galaxy. She would not tear us apart, I can assure you. Your hatred over this woman is not healthy, Padawan. There is no emotion, there is only peace."

     "Yes, master. I am sorry" he apologised carefully and left his master's chambers, cursing the Duchess in his mind.

    "Oh, blah, blah, old lady of nowhere! I was supposed to be doing something else in some cool system. Not _bodyguarding_ some old alien!"

  
  
  


    Qui-Gon Jinn tried really hard not to laugh at Obi-Wan's face when they arrived at Mandalore Station and the Duchess of Mandalore met them. Qui-Gon bowed first and Obi-Wan followed his move. She was covered in a long coat, her face hidden inside the hood, all red as blood.

    "I welcome you to Mandalore, master Jedi" she said, taking off the hood and showing her pointy face to Qui-Gon and his Padawan. Obi-Wan almost fell when his eyes met hers. "I am Duchess Satine Kryze, ruler of the system. I hope your trip went well."

    "Yes, Your Grace, it was a calm and safe travel." He said, politely and poked Obi-Wan at his back, so the boy would stop staring at her like she was some weird traveler. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am master Qui-Gon Jinn, representative of the Jedi Council. And this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

    Obi-Wan almost forgot that he was alive, but his master's phrase woke him up to life.

    "Your Grace" he said, bowing to Duchess Satine and her small council.

    "We should head to the palace, Master Jinn" her prime-minister said, a forty year old man, tall and slim, with very wise expression. "Being exposed like this might put your services on work too early."

    The prime-minister and the duchess, within her small council, led Obi-Wan and his master to a small ship, that took them to the palace. Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan's shocked face.

    "She may not sense your surprise, Padawan, but she can see your face" he said, very low. Obi-Wan blushed like a young boy discovering things he probably should not know.

    Satine had been distracted for a while, but when she came back to real life, Qui-Gon saw her eyes met Obi-Wan's, then she looked away, her fair face as red as his Padawan's.

     "She is so... So... So young!" Obi-Wan whispered carefully to his master. "I thought she was an old alien like every senator at the Republic Senate! I did not expected her to be so young."

    "I think what you really did not expected was for her to be beautiful." Qui-Gon mocked Obi-Wan, making his Padawan blush one more time. Satine's eyes shined on their direction, but she looked away again

    "She is almost my age, master" Obi-Wan pretended to not have listened his master's phrase. "Yet she rules a whole system. A system that just ended a civil war. How is that even possible?"

    "Duchess Satine leads the faction of the New Mandalorians, what remains of our people that desire nothing but peace." Her prime-minister said, his eyes trying to find any suspicious movement around their ship. "She assumed her role years ago, after she arrived from Coruscant, her political education finished there."

    "Not that I appreciate the Republic laws, but some were quite efficient" she said, her face hidden again in the hood. Obi-Wan felt his master punch on his back and he stopped staring. "The point is, I have been training my whole life to take over this role as Mand'alor."

    "Yet, not everyone seems to be happy about your leadership, my duchess" Qui-Gon said, his arms crossed over his chest. "It worries me that this civil war has made you a target as well as your government."

   "Death Watch and True Mandalorians have been fighting for a very long time" the prime-minister announced, while they finally arrived at the Palace entrance. "The Duchess was sent away for her own safety, yet, they still want her dead, years after the end of the war!"

    "If both are fighting, why do they do not join forces to harm her at once?" Obi-Wan asked innocently, causing everyone to stare at him with deep disbelief. Satine shook her head in disapproval.

    "They are not fighting anymore, young jetti, the civil war ended eight years ago. In Mandalore, the people choose the one who may achieve something for them; the one who kills the duchess is the one who shall rule Mandalore, if the people accept it, of course. The problem is, Death Watch is reduced to a few warriors, all exiled to our moon and True Mandalorian folk were basically destroyed. The remaining Mand'oa has joined us." The prime-minister explained. "Duchess Satine's power over Mandalore is the only thing that have kept us together. Otherwise, without her figure as future Mand'alor, the system would have fallen without a second thought."

    They entered her Council Room and sat down around the circular table. Satine asked for silver wine and water, and once they were served, Qui-Gon could not pay much attention to Obi-Wan's behaviour. He kept staring at her, half amazed by her age and beauty, half scared by the way her eyes intimidated everyone and everything there.

  
  
  


    " _Force guides me!_ " Obi-Wan said to himself, in a very low whisper. He kept staring at her for a while. She might have been a witch, for he was enchanted by her eyes and her voice and every move of hers. She took off the cloak and her blue dress made she look even more unbelievable. Her hair fall in cascade, blonde as the gold in her glasses full of water.

    For Qui-Gon's relief, the enchantment broke right after the first discussion they started.

     "I do not wish to cause more pain to my people, Master Jinn, I've seen enough of bloodshed on this system." She explained fiercely, her hands meeting the table surface.

    "I understand, my duchess, but these attacks would not end by themselves. You should send an army to control both factions, what is left of them" Qui-Gon articulated his arguments, trying to not offend her. That was a dangerous path. "I believe you are a pacifist, but only waiting to die doesn't help you at all, Your Grace. You must act, even if it is a subtle action."

    "Death Watch is no faction!" She replied furiously "They are a bunch of terrorists that do nothing but harm. I cannot allow them to control my system!"

    "Then you should act!" Obi-Wan said, so suddenly she jumped, scared. They all stared at him, in complete disapproval, so Obi-Wan made his voice a little less louder. "Your Grace. These bounty hunters are paid by someone who wants you dead."

    "My Padawan is right" Qui-Gon said calmly, but his eyes cut deep into Obi-Wan's body. Now he was in trouble. "Whoever is paying bounty hunters to take you down, my duchess, hates you and also has enough credits to pay for them. You should do something, it doesn't need to be something violent. Send a spy, tell him to infiltrate your moon. Check those exiled warriors. Something is wrong and you know it, Your Grace!"

    Obi-Wan saw the small council discuss openly, ignoring the Jedi visitors - and the duchess too. Satine seemed annoyed by that situation, her life being set up and she couldn't even decide. Obi-Wan thought that was funny.

    "I don't intend to command you anything, Duchess Satine, but I think--" Qui-Gon started to say, but Satine cut him off with a hand move, impatient and worried.

    "I know, master Jinn. I should leave the capital. The sooner the better, they said yesterday." She replied, staring at her empty glass. She took it on her hands, examining it carefully. "All I want is to protect my people, at all costs, master Jedi. But I do not want to go away and leave them behind. I don't want the Mandalorian to think that I abandoned them."

    She put her glass back on the table and stared at the Jedi visitors, her icy blue eyes shining at them. Qui-Gon knew she was scared, he could sense it, but Obi-Wan was blind because of her appearance. Somehow, Qui-Gon found it fun, for Obi-Wan never got so confused about a female before.

    "You'll not abandon them, you will be leaving to survive and keep ruling!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and Satine looked at him, with a ironic smile on her lips.

    "This is ridiculous!" She said, angry "I can't leave my people behind! What if Death Watch try to retake the planet? I can't risk it!"

    "As Obi-Wan said, you won't be fleeing from Mandalore" Qui-Gon said softly, reaching for her hands. She was cold, sweaty and shaking, and held his hand tighter than he expected; she was looking for help, he could sense it. "We will be on the run, visiting the other cities from Mandalore and other planets from your system. We will tell your people that you need to spread the word of your power. Your council will survive without you, Duchess Satine."

    She stared at the council, they were talking so loud they couldn't hear the Jedi and the duchess. They weren't paying attention to nothing but themselves. Satine was angrier because of it. She could never have a word on those matters, they treated her like a child. She wasn't a child anymore.

    "They always have" she sighed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like love me, if you don't, don't. c:


	3. Mandalorian Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, Satine and Qui-Gon leave Sundari behind and start a visit to the beskar mines on Mandalore. Qui-Gon knew something bad would happen, he just didn't expected it to be so soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! just in case you've missed it, there might be English mistakes. Help me to improve it.  
> AGAIN, this is a story about their mission, not porn with/without plot. it is rated mature because of bonus chapter that won't belong in the main story bye lol

Qui-Gon knew something bad would happen, he just didn't expected it to be so soon. They were travelling for three days now, after leaving Sundari behind, the tall and clean buildings shining in a mocking way at them.

    The Mandalorian deserts were white and dry, sometimes shining too bright because of the sun. Their eyes couldn't see much of that brightness, but they kept moving, heading into the mines.

    Satine explained that region had small villages, humble people, who worked on the beskar mines that Mandalore usually exported to other worlds.

    "These mines are responsible for that incredible iron that is part of Mandalorian armors." Satine said, pointing her index finger to the north. "The beskar can handle the strength of your lightsaber, master Jinn. Did you know that?"

    She was proud of that, Obi-Wan just knew it by the way she smiled at his master. He started to think she had a crush on Qui-Gon, which would totally make sense if it wasn't an absurd idea.

    Qui-Gon smiled at the young woman. "I heard about it, yes. Also, I thought it was banned from the trade centre."

    "It is, of course. It's very expensive and very rare, and I created a law that prohibited the use of it in armors that would end up with bounty hunters." She explained, following Qui-Gon down the hill, heading into the village. "Only my royal guards can use armour made of beskar."

    "Sure, since it is good to you, you allow it." Obi-Wan mumbled with disdain.

    Satine stopped and turned around to face the Padawan. They stared at each other deeply and fiercely.

    "If you have something to say, Padawan, say it to me" she ordered, her duchess tone sounding loud when she was angry. "Quit mumbling things."

    "What if I do not want to?" He responded, furiously. "I'm very aware that you will do nothing if I just keep mumbling things about you. You're a pacifist!"

    "I could tell master Jinn you're being disrespectful." She said, raising her eyebrows. A mischievous smile showed up upon her face "He would punish you, I'm sure"

    That was true, Obi-Wan knew it. Qui-Gon would punish him if he disrespected the duchess. The rules were clear: do not offend her, do not suggest violence when she's around, do not tease her.

    "Spoiled brat!" He thought bitterly, however, Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't say a word to Satine.

  
  


    The town around the mine was small and poor, compared to Sundari city. A few families lived there, most of them were the mine's workers.

    They looked amazed when they saw Satine, the image of their duchess simply making them aware of her power. They bowed, but Satine dismissed them with a simple gesture of hand.

    "Please, raise your heads" she said and Obi-Wan realised how kind she could be when he wasn't the target. "And do tell me, is everything alright?"

    One of the women started telling Satine and Qui-Gon about the strangers who travelled those deserts. Somehow, Satine already knew some of the miners would eventually help the usurpers, for money, for fear or even for the desire to see the rise of Mandalorian warriors once again.

    "We offered nothing but food, Your Highness." The woman told them in a rush. "They didn't stay for too long."

    "Do you know where did they go?" Qui-Gon asked politely.

    "Our moon, they said. Too many treasures there to worry only about the duchess." A man said.

    Qui-Gon and Satine stared at each other deeply. Obi-Wan knew they had a great empathy but that was a non-verbal conversation. Both of them sensed trouble.

    Satine chatted a bit with her people, then she gave them some credits and warm smiles. After that, they left the village.

    "Do you think it was wise to tell them where are we going?" Satine asked Qui-Gon, calmly. They were already far from the village.

    Qui-Gon smiled at the duchess. "I told them we were going to south."

    "But Sundari city is in the south!" Satine exclaimed, so loud Obi-Wan had to hide his smirk of satisfaction. Satine saw it anyway.

    "We are heading west, Your Grace." Obi-Wan explained carefully. She was amusingly surprised by that fact.

    "So you truly believe someone was lying back there." She questioned, her icy blue eyes shining under the light of Mandalore's sun. "My own people is betraying me!"

    "They didn't lie, but they didn't tell us everything. Had you been naive enough, they would have made you believe the bounty hunters didn't want to hunt you anymore. Which, of course, is a lie." Qui-Gon said, staring at the horizon. The sun shined bright, but the night would eventually come.

   "We could leave Mandalore, master" Obi-Wan suggested and took a step back when Satine gaze's penetrating his robes as a lightsaber of her own. "It would be safer than walking blindly here."

    "Is there any other planet in your system you would like to visit, my duchess?"

     Satine took sometime to think, Obi-Wan could see her brain working, little pieces of iron rolling inside of her body.

    "Kalevala. It is my home planet and... And there we could find a safer ship to travel forward."

     "Get down!" Obi-Wan shouted, pushing Satine to the ground. The blaster shot was close but not close enough. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon activated their lightsabers.

    The bounty hunters were close, two of them, wearing Mandalorian armour and their blasters aiming the trio.

    "Obi-Wan! You must cover the Duchess!" Qui-Gon said, deflecting the laser shots which came in their direction.

    Satine grabbed Obi-Wan's arm when he stepped in front of her as a shield. Qui-Gon advanced, heading to the bounty hunters way and kicking one of them. Qui-Gon jumped as the other one shot, his leg meeting the bounty hunter's face. The first one who was knocked out stood up and marched directly to Qui-Gon. The Jedi, however, was faster and his lightsaber cut the man in half.

    Satine screamed, in shock, her fingers scratching Obi-Wan's skin through the robes.

    "Please! Do not kill the other!" She shouted, trying to get rid of Obi-Wan's arms, but she ended up unsuccessful. The bounty hunter shot twice, but Qui-Gon deflected the laser into his direction.

    Satine looked away as Qui-Gon returned to check on them. He rested a hand on her shoulder, carefully.

    "I am sorry you had to watch this, Duchess" he said calmly, watching her wipe away her tears. "But had I spared them, you would be dead by now."

    "All this violence in exchange of nothing!" She complained, her voice drowned in a sad tone.

     "Ah, you're just being ungrateful again!" Obi-Wan yelled and the Duchess stood up to face him, as fierce as a Nexu cat.

    "Watch your tongue, Jedi! Have you forgotten who am I?" She replied, her face filled with an angry expression. "Violence leads to further violence and you call me ungrateful for wanting peace? So uncivilised!"

    Obi-Wan was close to call her "bitch" when Qui-Gon intercepted their argument. He probably sensed his Padawan anger.

    "That's enough!" He cried out loud, standing between Obi-Wan and Satine. "I will not tolerate this. Obi-Wan apologise to the Duchess!"

    "WHAT?! But I did nothing!"

    Qui-Gon's eyes were like sharp knives cutting through Obi-Wan's body and the young Jedi knew his master was aware of his mental cursing.

    With the rest of dignity left in his body, Obi-Wan stared at her and mumbled something impossible to hear.

    "I am sorry, Your Grace!"

    Satine crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze fulminating Obi-Wan.

    "I didn't hear you, can you repeat please?" She mocked, but Qui-Gon rose his eyebrows to her.

     "As royal as you may be, Duchess Satine, you should not test Obi-Wan's patience. He lacks it and, as I can see, so do you. However, let us remember who is the real enemy and let me remind you both that it is not us!" Qui-Gon lectured them, his grave voice echoing in the desert painted in the dusk light. "You better find a way to work together or we can all fall from an abyss to die easily. These bounty hunters will not rest until you're dead, Duchess. And it is your priority, Obi-Wan, to take care of her."

    The young Duchess and Jedi stared at Qui-Gon, quite surprised. Satine was the first to accept defeat.

    "I am sorry, master Jinn" her voice was softly and embarrassed. “It won’t happen again”.

“Have you nothing to say, Obi-Wan?”

The young Padawan sighed, giving up on that argument.

“I’m sorry for my behaviour, master, I will be more careful next time” he said, calmly.

“And try no to strangle that royal bitch!” Obi-Wan’s thought made Qui-Gon giggle.

“Now, let’s go. We need to keep moving.”

And so, they did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys can helping me sending comments or kudos, i can always improve my writing. c:

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, give kudos. If you think I can improve, sendo comments!


End file.
